This invention relates to a method and apparatus for regulating a radio frequency pulse.
When magnetic resonance imaging is carried out, a flip angle of a spin becomes different even when the same radio frequency pulse (rf pulse) is used because the Q value of a reception coil system varies depending on the attributes of a subject (such as the shape) as a sample. To solve this problem, the technology for optimizing the amplitude, that is, power, of the rf pulse in such a manner as to obtain the same flip angle of the spin even when the attributes of the subject vary, on the basis of resulting echo signals is known (refer to JP-A-61-191949, JP-A-62-268541 and JP-A-63-135145).